


Then There Were Two

by statesofuncertainty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, you know what happened to the other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statesofuncertainty/pseuds/statesofuncertainty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't you want to rule the world?”</p>
<p>“What on earth for?”</p>
<p>“Because you can.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then There Were Two

“Don't you want to rule the world?”

“What on earth for?”

“Because you can.”

“That, right there Brother is the very definition of pointless.” Mycroft rolled his eyes and picked up his laptop “If that is all then I will ask you to please leave.”

Sherrinford's blue eyes narrowed “You could you know.”

“I could what? Own what is essentially a sphere of rock orbiting a flaming ball of gas? And said rock is infested with idiots? I would rather rot.”

“You could change the economy, and the politics. You could put the United States back under British rule, tell the Russians where the can stick their ridiculous excuse for a government, have people put up statues and parks in your name.” Sherrinford leaned forwards across the desk until he was almost nose to nose with the eldest brother.

“Oh good god, that is so pedestrian.” Mycroft flipped up a newspaper effectively blocking his brothers' intrusion into his personal space.

“I have made detailed estimations which lead to me the conclusion that with our combined efforts we could achieve such a position in less then two decades.” Sherrinford forced down the papers.

“Our combined intellect? How do I come into these plans?”

“You are very good at manipulating people behind the scenes, I am better then you at persuading the general public, and I would be the public face of this new era. The first year would be the most difficult but I could have even the North Koreans eating out of my hand, within the first 14 months” Sherrinford replied

“So you are suggesting I take care of the important people behind the scenes as it were, while you make sure the entire worlds population remains happily submissive?”

“We would both be playing to our strengths.” 

“Does Sherlock have any part to play in your ridiculous plans?” Mycroft asked as he put down the crumpled newspaper.

“That idiot?” Sherrinford sneered “even if he wasn't higher then a kite half the time, he is barely capable of deducing anything, his chemistry skills are pathetic and his sloppy attempt at a mind palace is a disgrace. It is a wonder he is related to us.”

“Sherlock isn't an imbecile.”

“No, but even taking the drugs out of the equation he is nothing more then an emotionally unstable idiot who fancies himself a 'Holmes'.”

“And you are a self centered brat incapable of seeing potential.” Mycroft replied coldly “Now since I must ask again, please leave my study.”

With a disdainful sneer and a toss of his black hair the second Holmes child left the room.

 

.......

 

“Who was that, Mycroft?” asked the older man who entered the room just as Sherrinford stormed out once again a few months later.

“My egotistical, brother who thinks that the fact that bacteria don't chant his name is a personal failure on his part.” Mycroft replied disinterestedly.

“What is his skill set?” the gray haired man questioned sitting on the chair across Mycroft's desk.

“Sherrinford Holmes, 20 years old, graduated from university with the best grades of his year 5 years ago after completing a 4 year course in half that time. He is capable of talking anyone into willingly doing whatever he wishes in under ten minute, without using bribery or threats. His ability to read people is almost as good as my own, he is brilliant in both mathematics and chemistry, he speaks, reads and writes 47 languages perfectly and can imitate every known accent well enough to confuse any expert. His only weakness being incredibly vain and egotistical. In summery he would have made the best undercover agent in history.” 

“But...?”

“But he is incapable of following orders not his own, his own ego blinds him to the point where he is best left to his own devices.” Mycroft finished.

“I would dearly love to recruit him. 47 Languages!” stated the man.

“Yes, he took a semester off from school to see how many he could learn in that time span. I would advise against recuiting him Sir. It would be unwise to freely give him any secret information, seeing as he plans on taking over the world.” he sighed

“Do you believe him capable of doing that?”

Mycroft looked up into his superior's face 

“Yes.”

.......

 

“China is offering to release 3 of our agents as a late Christmas present” announced a surprised Ms.Seymour interrupting the discussions revolving around the situation in the middle east

The total silence expressed the astonishment of all 14 people present.

“We haven't been engaging in any talks about hostages with China.” stated the head of the department “I would have been directing such a conversation if there had been one. Does their message give any reasons?”

“None. Oh, there is a new message. Mr. Holmes you may want to see this.” Ms. Seymour said sharply

Merry Christmas Brother. -SH

“I need every government post on high alert, and check every computer for a corruption.” Ordered Mycroft turning on his heel and heading to his office. Punching a series of numbers into the phone he barely waited for the ringing to stop before beginning to speak.

“What are you playing at Sherrinford?”

“Don't you like your present? Sorry its late but I have been rather busy.” droned the answering voice.

“Leave these sorts of problems to me, I am perfectly capable of handling them.”

“Yes you are, but negotiations were going so well they practically begged my forgiveness and more or less cried until I agreed to return the spies back to England.” 

“Negotiations? Stay out of international politics Sherrinford.” Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose. He was 24, and that was far too young to get grey hair.

“Sorry Mycroft, but things are going far too well to stop.” and the line went dead.

“I want maximum security placed on Sherrinford Holmes, track his every breath, nightmare and foot step, do not let him out of your sight!” Barked Mycroft at his P.A before commissioning a full code change for the entire electronics department. One brother a drug addict and the other a Bond villian. What had he done to deserve this?

 

.......

 

“Mycroft.”

“Yes, Sir?”

“We found the hacker.” said the well dressed man.

“Who was it?” Asked Mycroft with a heavy feeling of knowing the answer to that question.

 

.......

 

“You Sherrinford Holmes are guilty of high treason and breaking almost every law in existence. Not only have you betrayed your brother but also your country and ---”

“This isn't an official trial,” smirked the younger Holmes interrupting Mycroft “I have rights.”

“No you don't. You lost any rights you had when you hacked the government, However our own 'Q branch' down the hall are fascinated by your virus, and they will likely name this style of hacking after you.” Mycroft stated coldly looking around the table at his colleagues who had all declared him guilty as charged. 

“ I retain my right to obtain a lawyer and a proper court hearing.”

“You do not have any rights. As of now you never existed, your birth certificate declares you dead at birth due to severe brain abnormalities, and your name is on the family plot. You no longer exist to anyone but to the infamous Shri'fy.” 

The blue eyes widened in sudden understanding.

“You wouldn't! I am your brother! You know what they will do to me!” he cried

“Your stupidity nearly cost me my position, so yes I would. No you are not since you are dead. And of course I know.” replied Mycroft without any sympathy.

“They will-”

“I know what they will do.” Mycroft interjected. “You should have thought twice before choosing my computer to hack. As it is you will be shipped off to their headquarters in a rather isolated part of Africa where the Shri'fy promise to keep you for a few months. They want to see what it will take to break a superior mind, in exchange they will give us a significant amount of information on the activities of a certain terrorist group in the middle east, rumors are they have pilots with suicidal tendencies, and sights set on destroying buildings.”

“You know what I did to expose that group! They hate me more then-”

“Yes, we know. Thats why you are going there. Don't worry they promised you wont live long enough to see your 21st birthday, so at most they will keep you for 8 months.” replied Mycroft calmly as Sherrinford crumbled.

 

.......

 

“You killed your own brother Mycroft.” Sherrinford spat out furiously as he tried to fight the handlers that were forcing him into the plane.

“Well good thing I have another one.” Mycroft replied smiling tight lipped.

The glare Mycroft received in return would have decapitated a lesser man.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some Mycroft..... This is the result.


End file.
